Destiny
by Lee Jangmi
Summary: Pertemuan Pertama Sungmin dengan sang Putra Mahkota. "Yaa! Bukankah seharusnya kau minta maaf?" teriak Sungmin kesal ke arah punggung Pangeran."Ya! Apakah kau tahu kau berteriak pada siapa hah nona kecil? Jaga sikapmu!" /"Apa peduliku? Buat apa menjadi pangeran jika tidak tahu sopan santun?" teriak Sungmin lagi. WARNING : GS, KyuMin, YeWook, EunHae, Empire Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Males nerusin FF yang satu.. Eh, malah muncul FF yang ini.. Yah selingan lah buat pemanasan lanjutin FF sebelumnya..

DISCLAIMER : Fiksi ini murni hasil pemikiran Jangmi. So PLEASE NO PLAGIAT. Harap maklum dengan jalan cerita, nama tempat, kebudayaan dan sejarah karena INI ADALAH FIKSI. Nama dan karakter pemeran hanya meminjam. GS.

Happy Reading!

Sungmin kecil sedang berjalan di trotoar bersama Donghae, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari upacara pembukaan sekolah mereka, SM Junior High School. Ya, Sungmin dan Donghae adalah murid tingkat pertama di sana. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama mereka. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil memakan snack dari tangan Donghae.

"Minniee.. lihat! Disana banyak ahjussi berpakaian hitam-hitam" seru Donghae seraya menunjuk beberapa ahjussi berjas hitam yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari mereka.

"Wooaaaa.. ayo kita kesana Hae! siapa tahu kita bisa melihat orang terkenal!" ujar Sungmin bersemangat.

"Minnie tunggu! Lihat itu! Kau lihat mobil hitam mengkilat disana?" ujar Donghae menunjuk limosin hitam yang terparkir di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung yang dikelilingi ahjussi berbaju hitam. Mereka kini berjarak 30 meter.

"Ne.. wae?"

"Lihat lebih jelas Minnie! Itu stiker kerajaan!"

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan melihat stiker kerajaan berbentuk mahkota dan slogan dibawahnya berwarna keemasan di sudut kaca depan mobil.

"Ne.. kau melihatnya?" Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya bersemangat.

"Kajja Hae.. siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu Raja dan Ratu! Ini kesempatan langka!" Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae lebih mendekat ke kerumunan ahjussi berbaju hitam.

Dari jarak 30 meter itu, mereka bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda usianya dengan mereka, mungkin 3 atau 4 tahun di atas mereka keluar dari gedung tersebut. Sungmin dan Donghae berusia 11 tahun. Maka laki-laki itu mungkin berumur sekitar 15 tahun. Sungmin dan Donghae memperhatikan bahwa ahjussi-ahjussi berbaju hitam tersebut segera membungkuk ketika anak lelaki itu keluar.

"Minnie.. apakah itu pangeran? Woaa.. bukankah identitasnya dirahasiakan?" Tanya Donghae penasaran sekaligus bersemangat.

"Molla, sepertinya iya, kajja Hae! aku mau melihat dari dekat!" tarik Sungmin lebih memaksa.

Ya, Donghae benar. Identitas putra mahkota kerajaan memang dirahasiakan dengan alasan keselamatan. Dahulu , Putra Mahkota Ming ke V dibunuh oleh pasukan anti kerajaan. Beruntung sang raja mempunyai dua orang anak lelaki sehingga keturunan kerajaan tidak habis di sana. Akan tetapi, sejak peristiwa itu, Putra Mahkota selalu dikenalkan ke publik ketika usianya menginjak 25 tahun dimana ia akan dinobatkan sebagai raja penerus.

Selama mendekat, Sungmin dan Donghae berjingkat-jingkat berusaha melihat wajah sang Pangeran yang tertutupi oleh bodyguard.

"Aisshhh.. aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" gerutu Sungmin. Padahal jaraknya hanya sekitar 10 meter dengan Pangeran. Ia melihat sang Pangeran kini berjalan menuju mobilnya di samping trotoar, para bodyguard segera mengikutinya dari belakang, dan Sungmin melihat kejadian berikutnya. Sang Pangeran tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang kakek tua yang sedang lewat. Kakek tua itu sepertinya tidak melihat kerumunan bodyguard karena sibuk memanggul beban entah apa dipunggungnya. Sang pangeran sedikit terhuyung sehingga dengan sigap para bodyguard mengerumuninya. Si Kakek juga terhuyung, beruntung ia tidak jatuh. Sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan Donghae ke arah kakek tua tersebut dan menopang lengannya.

"Harabojiee.. gwenchanayo?" Tanya Sungmin pada kakek tua tersebut yang dijawab dengan anggukan letih.

Jarak Sungmin dengan Sang Pangeran kini hanya 5 meter, dibatasi dengan kerumunan bodyguardnya. Dari jarak sedekat inipun, Sungmin tidak bisa melihat Sang Pangeran dengan jelas. Sungmin melihat dari belakang punggung sang pangeran saat sang Pangeran melirik ke arahnya dan kakek tua lalu kemudian kembali menuju mobilnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Yaa! Bukankah seharusnya kau minta maaf?" teriak Sungmin kesal ke arah punggung Pangeran yang kini menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu limosinnya karena teriakan Sungmin tanpa membalikkan badannya. Donghae yang sudah berada di dekat Sungmin juga terkejut dengan teriakan Sungmin.

"Ya! Apakah kau tahu kau berteriak pada siapa hah nona kecil? Jaga sikapmu!" salah satu bodyguard itu membentak Sungmin.

"Apa peduliku? Buat apa menjadi pangeran jika tidak tahu sopan santun? Apakah sebegitu gengsinya untuk meminta maaf? Sombong sekali!" teriak Sungmin lagi. Kali ini Donghae melotot padanya dan mulai menarik-narik tangan Sungmin agar segera pergi dari sana karena salah satu bodyguard itu tampak hendak mendekati mereka.

"Kajja Minnie.." lirih Donghae.

"Nde.. kajja harabojie.. aku akan mengantarmu sampai bangku itu.. kau bisa duduk dulu disana.." Donghae dan Sungmin memapah kakek tua itu menuju bangku taman yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Sungmin sudah tidak peduli seperti apa wajah sang Pangeran. Ia hanya fokus menolong si kakek tua. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sang Pangeran sudah membalikkan badannya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan mata hazelnya sejak Sungmin berdebat dengan salah satu bodyguardnya. Donghae menatap sang Pangeran yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Ia melihat wajah pangeran. Walaupun masih muda, Donghae dapat melihat rahang tegas dari wajahnya yang mulai terbentuk. Mata hazel sang Pangeran bertemu dengan mata Donghae, kemudian Donghae membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf lalu kembali membantu Sungmin.

"Pangeran, apakah…"

"Tidak, tidak perlu Kim ahjussi.. biarkan saja mereka.."

"Baiklah Pangeran.."

"Hmm.. Kim ahjussi, bisakah kau mencari tahu tentang yeoja kecil itu?" Tanya sang Pangeran, masih menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh.

"Baik pangeran.. akan segera saya laksanakan".

Sang Pangeran pun segera masuk ke mobilnya. Tahukah Sungmin? Kau telah mengetuk hati pangeran yang paling dalam, yang tak seorangpun berani mengetuknya selama ini.

**_Istana Kerajaan Ming…_**

"Wahh.. pangeran umma sudah pulang.." Jaejoong, sang Ratu, kini berada di kamar anaknya. Mereka memang menanggalkan sapaan resmi jika sedang berada di tengah keluarga. Kamar itu luas dan bernuansa merah dan emas.

"Umma.." lirih Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah ummanya.

"Hum? Wae? Kenapa kau tak bersemangat?" ujar Jaejoong seraya duduk di atas tempat tidur, di samping putranya yang berumur 15 tahun itu dan merangkul bahunya.

"Apakah aku ini sombong? Apakah aku tidak layak disebut pangeran?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada ummanya. Ternyata ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Huh? Memangnya ada yang bilang seperti itu padamu?" Jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

"Tadi siang ada seorang yeoja kecil yang berbicara seperti itu padaku.." lirih Kyuhyun. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya,

"Jinjja? Wahh.. sepertinya umma harus memberikan penghargaan kepada yeoja kecil pemberani itu.." kekeh Jaejoong lagi.

"Umma! Aku serius!" tuntut Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menatap putra satu-satunya itu dan melihat keseriusan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Hhh.. baiklah Kyu.. Umma rasa yeoja kecil itu ada benarnya.. menurut umma kau memang sedikit sombong" ujar Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Jadi yeoja kecil itu benar.." lirih Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang kepada ummanya.

"Tapi tak berarti kau tak layak menjadi pangeran Kyu.. Umma pikir kau hanya tak pernah menghargai hal-hal yang menurutmu hal kecil, tetapi bagi kebanyakan orang itu sangatlah penting. Seperti pada kakek tua itu? Menurut umma memang sebaiknya tadi kau meminta maaf walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak sengaja. hh.. aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya sifatmu menurun dari ayahmu, walaupun sekarang ayahmu sudah lebih baik sih.." kekeh Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku mengerti umma.. aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.. aku akan menjadi pangeran yang layak.. maukah umma membantuku?" ujar Kyuhyun tegas, menatap ummanya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tekad dan keseriusan putranya. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Omooo.. Sepertinya umma benar-benar harus memberi penghargaan pada yeoja kecil yang membuat pangeran umma seperti ini.. apakah kau mengenalnya?" Jaejoong tersenyum.

Ia tak menyangka ada yang berani berkata seperti itu pada anaknya. Putranya itu selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang menghormati dan segan terhadapnya. Sekalipun Kyuhyun berbuat salah, tidak akan ada yang berani menegur apalagi memarahinya. Jaejoong tahu anaknya itu menjadi besar kepala dan sedikit sombong. Ia jarang berterima kasih maupun minta maaf pada pelayan maupun bodyguard yang membantunya. Jaejoong sudah berusaha menegur dan memarahi Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi sepertinya nasehatnya berlalu begitu saja. Jaejoong rasa, yeoja kecil itu sudah menyentuh hati anaknya yang terdalam. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada yeoja kecil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu umma.. aku belum menerima laporan dari Kim ahjussi.."

"Mwo? Kau menyelidikinya? Apakah kau mau membalasnya?" Jaejoong menatap anaknya curiga.

"Aissshh ummaa.. kenapa curiga begitu? Aku hanya penasaran dan kagum padanya.. selama ini tidak ada orang selain umma dan appa yang berani membentakku seperti itu.." tutur Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menarik napas lega.

"Nde.. umma juga kagum pada keberaniannya.. aishh.. umma jadi ikut penasaran sepertimu"

"Aku akan memberitahu umma jika Kim Ahjussi sudah melapor.."Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo.. Umma menunggu kabarnya.. Jjaaa.. kau mandilah.. sepertinya sudah hampir makan malam.. kita bertemu di meja makan ne? Umma tak sabar mau menceritakan hal ini pada appamu.. hihhihii.." kekeh Jaejoong seraya menuju pintu meninggalkan kamar putranya.

"Umma! Jangan ceritakan pada Appa! Itu memalukan! Aissshhh.." teriak Kyuhyun pada pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup.

###

Lee Sungmin kecil berlari menyusul Donghae yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar gerbang menyusuri trotoar.

"Haeeeeee! Tunggu akuuuuu!" teriak Sungmin. Donghae hanya menengok sebentar ke arah Sungmin, terkekeh kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya pelan. Ia suka sekali menggoda Sungmin.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang tung…"

BRUK! Sungmin menabrak Donghae karena berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aisshhhh.. kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"Min.. bukankah ahjussi itu pengawal pangeran?" ujar Donghae tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae dan menemukan ahjussi berjas hitam yang memang ia lihat kemarin berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari mereka. Sungmin mengingatnya karena ahjussi itu yang terlihat paling tua daripada bodyguard – bodyguard lain yang masih muda. Ahjussi itu berdiri di samping sedan hitam mengkilat, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang mencari. Di sampingnya ada 3 orang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam sama sepertinya.

"Eh? Sepertinya iya.." Ahjussi tersebut menoleh ke arah mereka. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Sungmin. Kemudian ia segera bangkit dari sandarannya dan berjalan menuju mereka.

"Min.. Cuma perasaanku saja ataukah ahjussi itu benar-benar menuju ke arah kita?" bisik Donghae seraya memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit, begitupula dengan Sungmin.

"Se.. sepertinya begitu Hae.." gugup Sungmin.

"Mi.. Min.. a.. apakah kita akan ditangkap?"

"Andwe!.. Hae.. pada hitungan ketiga kita berbalik dan lari OK?" bisik Sungmin.

"N.. ne.." lirih Donghae.

"Na.. dul.. set!"

"Lee Sungmin ssi, tunggu!" Sungmin sudah siap berlari sekencang-kencangnya ketika namanya dipanggil. Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menghadap ahjussi itu. Ia menatap ahjussi itu dengan matanya yang bulat dan indah. Donghae yang sudah berlari menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari Sungmin tidak berlari bersamanya. Ia hendak menyusul Sungmin, tapi sepertinya ia tidak dibutuhkan di sana sehingga ia hanya mengamati dari jauh namun masih dalam jangkauannya.

"Ahjussi.. kenapa ahjussi tau namaku?" Tanya Sungmin polos sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

"Itu tidak penting.. namamu Lee Sungmin bukan?" ucap ahjussi tersebut seraya tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Nde ahjussi.."

"Namaku Kim Hyun Joong, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu.."

"Chanyeol, Tolong bawakan titah itu kesini" ujar Kim Hyun Joong pada pengawal di belakangnya. Tak lama, pengawal bernama Chanyeol itu membawakan sebuah gulungan perkamen beludru berwarna merah dan emas beserta sebuah kotak kecil yang berwarna serupa. Kim Hyunjoong menyerahkan kedua benda tersebut pada Sungmin yang terlihat bingung.

"Pangeran memberikan ini untuk disampaikan padamu.. silakan" Sungmin memandang heran kedua benda di tangannya. Ia mulai membuka gulungan perkamen tersebut dan membacanya.

**_Lee Sungmin,_**

**_Aku tahu kau tak mengenalku. Aku ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku atas kejadian satu bulan lalu. Maaf jika memakan waktu lama untuk menemukanmu karena aku tidak mengenalmu. Terima kasih kau telah mengingatkanku atas kesalahanku. Aku sadar aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan aku minta maaf belum bisa menjadi pangeran yang layak seperti apa yang kau tuduhkan padaku._**

**_Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki sikapku dan menjadi lebih baik. Suatu saat, dimana aku sudah layak menjadi pangeran dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik, kita akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu datang, kau akan menjadi pendampingku. Kau harus menungguku. Aku akan menemukanmu dan menjemputmu._**

**_Ingat Lee Sungmin, Kau adalah milikku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku._**

**_Tertanda,_**

**_Putra Mahkota Dinasti Ming IX_**

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar mengerti isi dari surat tersebut. Ia hanya menangkap ucapan terima kasih, permintaan maaf dan bahwa sang Pangeran akan menemuinya entah kapan. Ia belum mengerti apa maksud dari pendamping maupun kepemilikan yang disebut di akhir surat. Ia lega. Ia dan Donghae sudah berfikir bahwa mereka akan ditangkap. Ia lalu membuka kotak yang ada ditangannya. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih berbentuk mahkota yang bertabur berlian. Indah sekali sampai-sampai Sungmin dibuat terpana.

"Cincin?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kim Ahjussi.

"Benar nona.. Pangeran memberikannya sebagai hadiah, mohon nona membawanya kemanapun nona pergi dan memakainya jika sudah muat di jari nona"

"Huh? Buat apa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Itu adalah cincin kerajaan, jika nona berada dalam kesulitan, para pengawal akan mengenali nona jika nona menunjukkan cincin itu"

"Huh? Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya.. appa bilang aku tidak boleh menerima hadiah sembarangan.." ucap Sungmin polos.

"Kumohon terimalah nona.. lagipula ini bukan dari orang sembarangan.." ujar Kim Ahjussi. Sungmin terlihat berfikir.

"Hmm… arrasseo Kim Ahjussi.. aku akan menyimpan ini. Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku" ujar Sungmin seraya membungkukkan badannya pada Kim ahjussi.

Sungmin berbalik, memasukkan kedua benda tersebut dalam tasnya, dan menghampiri Donghae yang terlihat tidak sabar menunggunya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak dalam masalah.." celetuk Donghae.

"Memang tidak Hae.." ujar Sungmin ceria.

"Lalu?"

"Pangeran Cuma mengirimkan surat ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf padaku.."

"Cuma itu?" Donghae menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Ya.. Cuma itu.." ujar Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menyebut-nyebut cincin pemberian pangeran. Sepertinya ia menganggap remeh cincin tersebut. Hei Sungmin, tak tahukah kau bahwa cincin tersebut adalah tanda bahwa kau sudah diikat oleh sang Pangeran?

"Hhaahhh.. ternyata dia baik ya? Aku sudah berfikir yang tidak-tidak.." Donghae menghela napas lega.

"Ndee…" senyum Sungmin tulus.

**TBC**

*Gomawo yang sudah baca.. kamsahamnida.. *deep bow


	2. Chapter 2

_Annyeong chingu.. Jangmi comeback dengan chapter 2.. Gomawo untuk Readers, Reviewers, Favoriters and Followers.. Jangmi sayang kalian semuaa.. *hug_

_Untuk pertanyaan reviewers.. Jangmi jawab via PM okay? biar nggak mengganggu readers lainnya.. :)_

_Sebelumnya, Jangmi mau bikin Summary dulu untuk cast-nya ya, biar nggak pada nanya lagi.. heheee.._

CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (24th, namja, lulusan S3 Oxford University)

Kim Yesung (25th, namja, tahun ke-7 SM University)

Lee Donghae (20th, namja, tahun ke-2 SM University)

Lee Sungmin (20th, yeoja, tahun ke-2 SM University)

Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyuk (20th, yeoja, tahun ke-2 SM University)

Kim Ryeowook (20th, yeoja, tahun ke-2 SM University)

**Oke, Happy Reading!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**9 tahun kemudian….**

Kamar itu rapi, bernuansa pink dan kelinci. Queen bed size-nya dilapisi sprei dan bedcover warna putih pink yang juga bermotif kelinci. Di depan meja nakas, seorang yeoja cantik bermata bulat indah dan berbibir cherry sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memakai tanktop hitam, kemeja kotak-kotak panjang berwarna merah yang ia buka tiga kancing teratasnya dan ia gulung lengannya sampai siku, celana jeans tiga perempat, serta sepatu snikers kesayangannya. Yeoja itu sudah terlihat cantik walau kini ia tidak memakai make-up apapun. Yeoja itu menyisir rambutnya yang coklat ikal panjang dengan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik. Tidak ada cincin yang terpasang di jarinya, menandakan ia belum menikah. Ia mengumpulkan rambutnya jadi satu dan menguncirnya ke atas.

"Minnieee.. cepat turun sarapan! Bukankah hari ini kau ada kuliah pagi? Nanti kau telat!" ujar Umma Lee dari lantai bawah.

"Ndee ummaaa… aku segera turuuunn" teriak yeoja cantik, yang bernama Lee Sungmin, tak kalah keras dari ummanya. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di salah satu bahunya. Ia bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Aigooo anak umma.. apakah kau tidak bisa sekali saja pakai dress?" sang umma geleng-geleng kepala melihat penampilan Sungmin.

"Aishh umma.. baju itu tidak nyaman jika dipakai kuliah.. aku kan sudah memakainya jika pergi ke pesta?" sergah Sungmin.

"Aigooo.. bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan pasangan jika penampilanmu seperti itu? Donghae saja sudah mendapat pasangan.. kapan giliranmu hah?" Sang Umma mulai memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Sungmin yang melihat kegeliasahan ummanya segera mendekati ummanya dan memeluknya dari belakang, menciumi pipi ummanya dengan sayang.

"Umma.. aku ingin namja yang menerimaku apa adanya..bukan karena aku feminim ataupun cantik.. memangnya umma mau aku menjadi orang lain? Bukan Sungmin seperti yang selama ini umma kenal?" Sungmin memulai jurus rayuan mautnya.

"Ndee.. arraseooo..kau ini pintar sekali berbicara.. Jjaa.. ayo sarapan" ucap sang umma mengalah dan mengecup pipi Sungmin sayang.

Loh? Tunggu Sebentar readers.. Bukankah Sungmin sudah mempunyai pasangan? Lalu kenapa Umma Sungmin masih ribut tentang itu? Baiklah, sementara Sungmin menghabiskan sarapannya, mari kita naik lagi ke atas, ke kamar Sungmin. Di depan cermin, ada meja rias berwarna putih. Meja rias tersebut mempunyai 3 buah laci di bagian kanannya. Kita buka laci pertama, di sana terdapat buku diary Sungmin, beberapa kunciran, peniti, gelang-gelang kain, koin pecahan, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya yang berserakan. Oke, mari kita buka laci kedua. Oh, di dalamnya ada bermacam-macam kaus kaki dan bandana. Baiklah, kita buka laci terakhir. Benar saja, disana bisa kita temukan gulungan perkamen berwarna merah dan emas dan sebuah kotak berwarna senada beserta perhiasan-perhiasan lain yang sepertinya jarang digunakan. Oh tidak, sepertinya Sungmin kita tidak menganggap serius isi surat tersebut. Lagipula, ini sudah 9 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Sungmin mungkin sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Mengenai cincin, apakah dia memakainya? Mari kita buka kotak merah emas tersebut. Kosong? Bukankah Sungmin tidak terlihat memakai cincin? Apakah cincin itu hilang? Entahlah…

**###**

"Pagi Hae! Pagi Hyuk! Pagi Wook!" sapa Sungmin pada ketiga sahabatnya. Masih setengah jam sebelum kuliah dimulai.

"Woaa.. tumben kau tidak terlambat Min!" sinis Eunhyuk.

"Chagi.. jangan begitu.. nanti dia terlambat lagi.." ujar Donghae.

"Ya! Jangan panggil-panggil begitu di depan umum! Memalukan!" teriak Eunhyuk, wajahnya memerah.

"Arrasseo Hyukie.." ledek Donghae.

"Yaa!"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menghela napas melihat kedua pasangan ajaib Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang selalu saja bertengkar. Mereka juga heran bahwa kucing dan tikus itu bisa berpacaran. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook mulai dekat sejak hari pertama ospek mahasiswa. Mereka berempat telat di hari pertama, tapi justru itu yang membuat mereka dekat sampai sekarang. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sangat terkenal di universitas ini karena kepintaran, kebaikan dan kecantikan mereka. Yah, mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk Ryeowook yang nilainya dibawah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Bahkan ada yang menyebut mereka sebagai Charlie's angel. Tapi sayang, para lelaki tidak bisa sembarangan mendekati mereka karena ada Donghae. Donghae benar-benar protektif terhadap ketiga yeoja itu. Donghae juga popular dengan ketampanan, kepintaran dan kemahirannya dalam basket. Ia dan Sungmin memilih klub basket sebagai selingan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook lebih memilih jurnalistik sehingga sering berperan dalam radio dan majalah universitas. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai jadian setelah 6 bulan mereka berteman.

"Yaaaa! Diamm! Kalian berisik!" teriak Ryeowook sebal.

"Kalau kau berteriak begitu, kau malah yang paling berisik Wookie.." celetuk Sungmin.

"Aisshhh.. sudahlah.." sungut Ryeowook yang malah membawa kekehan dari Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin. Ryeowook memang selalu bisa membuat mereka tertawa hanya dengan sikap-sikap tak terduganya. Dia selalu bisa menghentikan suasana "panas" di antara mereka.

"Oh ya.. bukankah nanti sore kalian tanding?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Ne.. kalian datang kan?"

"Tentu saja.." sahut Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taecyon?" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Hubungan apa?" sahut Sungmin.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura Min, kami tahu dia sudah sering mendekatimu.." ujar Ryeowook.

"Lagipula sepertinya dia baik.. iya kan Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk, mencari pembelaan Donghae.

"Ne.. dia memang baik kok Min.. kali ini aku setuju.." Donghae menatap Sungmin tajam.

"A.. a.. ah, bagaimana denganmu Wookie? Bukankah Kim Yesung sunbae juga mendekatimu?" ujar Sungmin.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Min.." ujar Ryeowook.

"Aisshhh.. kalian ini! Baiklah, aku tahu dia baik, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dengannya.." jujur Sungmin.

"Min.." lirih Donghae.

"Wae?"

"Kau suka padaku?" tatap Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga ikut menatapnya serius.

"Ya! Apa kau gila? Aku tidak pernah suka dalam artian seperti itu padamu! Lagipula bukankah dulu kau yang sudah aku tolak?" teriak Sungmin. Kali ini Eunhyuk melirik tajam pada Donghae, membuat Donghae sedikit salah tingkah.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Apakah.. apakah.."

"Hm? Apa Wookie?" Kali ini Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Apakah kau Lesbi Min?" lirih Ryeowook tapi masih bisa didengar mereka berempat. Sungmin menatap ketiga sahabatnya tidak percaya.

"Mw.. Mwwoooo?" teriak Sungmin, melotot pada ketiga sahabatnya. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang melihat bahwa Sungmin sudah siap meledak mengambil ancang-ancang langkah seribu. Sebelum Sungmin sadar, mereka sudah berlari keluar kelas.

"Yaaaaa! Sini kaliaaaaannnnn!"

**###**

"Wah, kau langsung sibuk setelah kembali dari London, pangeran" ujar Kim Yesung.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau memanggilku seperti itu hyung?" sungut Kyuhyun. Dia dan Yesung berbeda 1 tahun. Yesung lebih tua darinya.

"Loh? Kau kan memang pangeran?" ujar Yesung jahil, membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Arrasseo arraseo Kyu.. kau sibuk?" Yesung mengalah ketika Kyuhyun tidak juga menjawab.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya membantu sedikit.. lagipula tahun depan aku akan pelan-pelan mengambil alih.. sedikit demi sedikit aku harus mempelajarinya.. Bagaimana kabar Kim Ahjussi?" kekeh Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya.

"Ayahku baik.. sepertinya dia menikmati masa pensiunnya.." senyum Yesung.

"Ahaha.. baguslah.. aku merindukan Kim Ahjussi.. bagaimanapun dulu ia selalu menjagaku.." senyum Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana skripsimu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya sudah selesai.. tapi aku malas maju sidang.."Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ckckck.. kau ini.. kau harus sudah lulus ketika aku dilantik hyung.. kau harus membantuku.."

"Hei.. aku sedang menikmati masa mudaku.. jika sudah masuk politik aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang. Tenang saja, aku kan sudah berjanji akan membantumu Kyu" jujur Yesung.

"Ahahaa.. aku mengerti.. nikmati saja masa kuliahmu itu hyung" kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Ini fotonya yang kuambil kemarin.." Yesung menyodorkan sebuah foto pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan memperhatikan foto itu. Seorang gadis yang sedang duduk, menunduk membaca di perpustakaan. Rambutnya dikuncir ke atas, dengan beberapa surainya yang lepas dari kuncirannya menutupi sisi wajahnya.

"Dia semakin cantik.." senyum Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah seperti stalker.. kau harus membayar ini Kyu.." kekeh Yesung.

"Ahaha.. tenang saja hyung, kau memang sahabat terbaikku, dulu aku kaget sekali waktu tahu ternyata kau berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya, apalagi kau satu klub dengannya"

"Ya.. yaa.. sungguh kebetulan sehingga kau bisa tenang kuliah di London dengan foto-foto kirimanku.." kekeh Yesung.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu untuk itu hyung.."

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Wae hyung?"

"Sepertinya ada seorang temanku yang mendekatinya.. dan sepertinya sekarang mereka sudah cukup dekat"

"Mwo?" kyuhyun berteriak. Yesung hanya mengangkat pundaknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan cukup dekat? Apakah mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu.." jawab Yesung acuh.

"Ta.. tapi.. tidak bisa begitu, aku kan sudah mengatakan bahwa dia milikku!" panik Kyuhyun.

"Kapan? Suratmu 9 tahun lalu? Tanpa ada kabar lagi darimu? Aku sangat yakin dia sudah melupakannya" ujar Yesung.

"Kau berfikir seperti itu hyung?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Lagipula coba kau pikirkan.. berapa umurnya saat itu? Apakah kau berfikir dia akan mengerti isi suratmu pada umur segitu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berfikir perkataan Yesung hyung ada benarnya juga.

"Aku akan menjemputnya segera mungkin" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.."

"Wae hyung?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak bijaksana.."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan waktu menjemputnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah dia mengenalmu?"

"Huh? Ng…" Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Kalian pernah bertemu?"

"Dulu kami pernah bertemu.. dia pasti mengenaliku"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ng.."

"Hhh.. coba pikirkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada orang asing yang tak pernah kau kenal tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu dan melamarmu?"

"Hmm.. aku pasti berpikir orang itu gila"

"Nah! Itu maksudku! Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukannya!" ujar Yesung gemas. Kyuhyun diam, ia memikirkan perkataan Yesung.

"Arrasseo.."

"Nah, sekarang kau mengerti"

"Aku akan berkuliah di tempatmu hyung"

"Mwo? Kau gila? Kau sudah menyandang gelar S3 dari Oxford!"

"Semua bisa diatur.." kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Haaahhh.. terserah kau saja" pasrah Yesung.

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau harus minta izin pada Raja dan Ratu"

"Mereka akan menyetujuinya"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin mereka akan langsung setuju jika aku menyebut nama Sungmin. Mereka mengenalnya"

"Mwo? Kau bercerita pada mereka?" tatap Yesung tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang pernah aku rahasiakan dari mereka"

"Bagaimana pengawal-pengawalmu?"

"Tentu saja mereka tidak akan ikut hyung. Lagipula memang tidak ada yang tahu identitasku. Mulai sekarang kau sepupuku"

"Mwo? Sepupu? Lagi?"

"Ya, aku akan menjadi sepupumu di sana hyung, seperti dulu" kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Haahhh.. arrasseo.. arraseoo.." Yesung menghela napas, pasrah.

Yesung bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Ayahnya, Kim Hyun Joong adalah pengawal Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Jadi, ia sering bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu disekolahkan bersama. Yah, walaupun identitas Kyuhyun selalu disamarkan sebagai sepupu Yesung demi keselamatan mereka bersama. Berkat kejeniusan Kyuhyun, ia berhasil naik tingkat sehingga berada 1 tingkat dengan Yesung. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun bisa saja belajar private di istana, sebagaimana anggota kerajaan lainnya. Akan tetapi, Raja dan Ratu bersikeras agar Kyuhyun dapat bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di luar dimana tidak ada yang menghormatinya dan memanjakannya. Hal itu membantu membentuk watak Kyuhyun agar tidak besar kepala. Raja dan Ratu benar-benar memanfaatkan undang-undang tentang kerahasiaan identitas Putra Mahkota sebelum usia 25 tahun. Sebenarnya Yesung juga akan disekolahkan di Oxford bersama Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung menolak. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan abojinya sendiri. Lagipula ia ingin kuliah dengan santai. Beda dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung tidak mempunyai target yang memburunya agar cepat-cepat lulus. Padahal, tahun ini adalah tahun ke-tujuhnya, tapi ia masih santai-santai saja menyusun skripsinya.

**###**

"Hei dengar, ada anak ekstensi baru.." tutur Ryeowook semangat. Dia memang ratu gossip. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada di kantin menikmati makan siang.

"Eksten?" sahut Sungmin.

"Ya, eksten, dia sudah masuk 3 hari yang lalu dan langsung terkenal, iya kan Hyuk?"

"Ne.. kami diminta untuk meliput anak baru itu.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Sampai seperti itu? Memangnya dia seperti apa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak akan seheboh itu jika dia hanya tampan Min, yang kudengar dia sangat kaya dan dia mahasiswa transfer dari Oxford"

"Mwo? Apa dia gila? Untuk apa transfer kesini jika dia sudah berkuliah di Oxford?"teriak Sungmin.

"Gosipnya, ada masalah keluarga.." ujar Ryeowook, mengangkat bahu.

"Sayang sekali.." lirih Sungmin.

"Ya.. memang sayang sekali.. dan dia sepupu Yesung sunbae, makanya aku dan Eunhyuk yang diminta meliputnya karena kami memang kenal Yesung sunbae"

"Oooo.."

"Itu belum semua Min.." celetuk Donghae.

"Mwo? Apalagi?" kali ini Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin ber-koor ria dan menatap Donghae penasaran.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Oh iya, kemarin sore kalian kan menjengukku yang sedang sakit di rumahku.. hehe.. Kudengar ia sangat jago bermain basket, ia membuat histeris para yeoja kemarin sore di lapangan basket, sayang sekali aku tidak ikut. Aku penasaran sekali ingin bertemu dengannya" tutur Donghae.

"Woww.." ujar Ryeowook.

"Luar biasa.." timpal Sungmin.

"Sempurna.." tambah Eunhyuk. Donghae melotot melihat ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ya! Chagi! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memujinya?" ujar Donghae tak terima.

"Ehehee.. itu fakta Hae.. kau tak usah iri.." sahut Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?"

"Tenang Hae.. hati Hyukie hanya untukmu, aku yakin itu" ujar Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah karena perkataan Sungmin.

"Hyukie?" desak Donghae lagi.

"N.. nee.. nee.. puas kau Hae?" sahut Eunhyuk yang dibalas pelukan Donghae.

"Gomawo Hyukie.." ucap Donghae lembut, membuat wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah.

"Ya! Yaaa! Pergi dari sini jika kalian mau lovey dovey! Bikin iritasi saja!" ketus Ryeowook. Kemudian mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Jadi kau juga mewawancari Yesung sunbae, Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Huh? Nee.." kali ini wajah Ryeowook yang mulai memerah.

"Bukan hanya wawancara Min.. mereka kencan! Mana ada wawancara di sebuah romantic café dan malam minggu pula?" celetuk Eunhyuk, wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak ikut mewawancarai Yesung sunbae, Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau pikir?"Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Yaa.. kami hanya punya waktu yang cocok pada malam minggu.." bela Ryeowook.

"Di romantic café?" cecar Eunhyuk.

"Itu yang paling dekat di antara rumah kami berdua.."

"Lalu nonton film?" Kali ini Sungmin kaget dengan celetukan Eunhyuk dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tahu?" ujar Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Jadi benar?" sahut Eunhyuk. Ternyata tadi ia hanya asal bicara.

"Huh? N.. nee.." lirih Ryeowook. Iya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Waaa.. selamat Wookie.. aku yakin tak beberapa lama lagi ia akan menembakmu.." ujar Sungmin.

"Se.. sebenarnya.. kami sudah jadian.." lirih Ryeowook, membuat ketiga pasang mata di depannya melotot.

"Mwoooo? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepada kami?" ujar ketiga sahabatnya.

"Loh? Kan aku cerita sekarang?" polos Ryeowook.

"Ya! Hari ini kau yang bayar makanannya!" ujar Eunhyuk sadis.

"Mwooo?"

**###**

"Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru pada kalian.." ujar Yesung, kapten tim, mengawali latihan basket sore ini diikuti tatapan antusias dari seluruh anggota klub basket, termasuk Sungmin dan Donghae yang berdiri berdekatan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tolong maju ke depan" ujar Yesung lagi.

Seorang laki-laki maju ke depan. Ia berpostur tubuh tinggi, berwajah tampan, rahangnya tegas membuatnya tambah tampan. Mata hazelnya yang tajam membuat siapa saja yang ditatapnya seakan-akan masuk ke dalam dunianya, seakan-akan dia bisa tahu semua pikiranmu hanya dengan menatap matanya. Mata itu menyapu semua anggota tim basket yang berjumlah 10 orang putri dan 12 orang putra. Mata itu kemudian berhenti pada satu sosok. Lee Sungmin.

Mata foxy Lee Sungmin yang bulat dan Indah bertemu dengan mata hazel itu. Selama beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, entah mengapa, Sungmin merasa tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada mata hazel itu. Mata hazel itu seakan menariknya dalam, menariknya untuk terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran, iya menekuk kepalanya bingung, sepertinya mata hazel itu enggan mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, siapa tahu ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang sedang diperhatikan mata hazel itu. Kemudian Sungmin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh geli. Sungmin kemudian menatap Donghae di sebelahnya. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, Ia menatap tajam Cho Kyuhyun di depan tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya. 'Serius sekali?' pikir Sungmin.

"Anyeonghaseyo.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. mohon bantuan kalian semua.."Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengetahuinya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepupuku, Ia baru dipindahkan ke sini dari universitas sebelumnya, dan dia akan memperkuat tim kita mungkin selama enam bulan ini" tutur Yesung lagi.

"Kenapa cuma enam bulan?" celetuk Jessica yang diiringi kekehan anggota putri yang lain. Ya, Jessica sudah memulai aksinya. Dia tidak tahan melihat namja tampan.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun hanya meneruskan kuliah disini Jess.. dia bukan mahasiswa baru.." ujar Yesung diikuti kekehan seluruh anggota tim.

"Ohh.." Jessica memerah malu dengan kebodohannya. Ia lupa jika Kyuhyun mahasiswa eksten.

"Baiklah.. mari kita mulai latihan hari ini.. seperti biasa, lapangan timur dipakai oleh tim Putri dan lapangan Barat oleh tim putra.."

"Baiiiikkkk.." koor seluruh anggota tim.

"Sungmin, kuserahkan tim putri padamu" ujar Yesung lagi.

"Arraseo sunbae.." jawab Sungmin. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekali lagi yang ternyata masih saja menatapnya. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menuju lapangan timur sambil mengerutkan dahinya heran.

**###**

Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang berada di bangku penonton lapangan barat. Ia kemudian duduk di samping mereka, ikut memperhatikan tim putra yang masih latihan. Tim putri sudah menyelesaikan latihannya. Tapi mereka masih akan menunggu Donghae. Besok mereka libur, rencananya mereka akan makan malam dan karaoke bersama, kemudian Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk akan menginap di rumah Sungmin. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul malam hari.

"Minum ini Min.." Ryeowook menyodorkan sebotol pocari yang langsung disambut oleh Sungmin.

"Kita jadi karaoke?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia minum sambil menatap ke lapangan. Tak sengaja, matanya bertemu mata hazel itu lagi. Kyuhyun sedang istirahat di bangku penonton bersama beberapa anggota tim lainnya. Kali ini, Sungmin merasa gugup. Ia menurunkan botolnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua sahabatnya dari mata hazel yang masih menatapnya tajam itu.

'Kenapa sih dia menatapku seperti itu terus?' batin Sungmin.

"Tentu saja" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung sunbae Wook? Kau sudah mengajaknya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, berusaha tidak melirik ke arah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ia tidak bisa, katanya ia ada acara penting bersama sepupunya itu" kesal Ryeowook.

"Mungin acara keluarga Wook.." ujar Sungmin.

"Nde.. sepertinya begitu.."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka diam dan memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang latihan. Terkadang diiringi oleh sorakan mereka bertiga.

"Min.." celetuk Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Hum?" sahut Sungmin, iya menenggak minumannya lagi.

"Aku merasa.. sepertinya dari tadi Cho Kyuhyun memperhatikanmu.."

"Uhukkkk.. uhukkk.." Sungmin tersedak, kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya.. daritadi aku juga merasakannya.." tambah Ryeowook.

"Iya kan? Dia menatapku terus?" jawab Sungmin diiringi anggukan kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne.. sejak perkenalan tadi.." jawab Sungmin.

"Sejak perkenalan?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Ne.."

"Apakah kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ani.. aku baru melihatnya hari ini.." jawab Sungmin.

"Sepertinya ia tertarik padamu Min.." celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Mana mungkin? Kenal saja tidak?"

"Yahh.. bisa saja kan?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah.. aku sedikit takut dengan tatapannya.. tatapannya itu seakan-akan.."

"Seakan-akan ingin memakanmu. Iya kan?" potong Ryeowook.

"Tepat sekali" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau kan bisa menanyakannya pada Yesung sunbae, Wook.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Wah! Kau pintar Hyuk!" sahut Ryeowook.

"Aku memang pintar.. ahahaaa…" Eunhyuk tertawa nista, mengundang kekehan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Minnieeeeeee…" tiba-tiba Taecyon sudah berada di samping Sungmin dan merangkul pundak Sungmin. Ternyata latihan sudah selesai.

"Sunbaee.. kau bau sekali!" ujar Sungmin seraya melepas rangkulan Taecyon.

"Ahahaa.. mian Min.. kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Taecyon.

"Kami menunggu Donghae.. kami ada acara.." sahut Ryeowook.

"Kalian ada acara? Sayang sekali.. padahal aku ingin mengajak Sungmin nonton" ucap Taecyon santai. Sungmin terdiam.

"Sayang sekali sunbae.. mungkin lain kali.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah.. selamat bersenang-senang! Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu.. Bye!" ujar Taecyon, menuju kamar ganti.

"Bye sunbae" koor Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Hyuk?" cecar Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Kau membuatnya seperti ada harapan, padahal kau tahu aku tidak tertarik padanya" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Sudahlah Min, dia baik kok.. tidak ada salahnya kan?" tambah Ryeowook.

"Hah.. terserahlah.." pasrah Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menatap ke depan. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata hazel yang berada di seberang lapangan. Kali ini, Sungmin dapat melihat ada kilat kemarahan di mata hazel itu dan tatapan… menuduh? Entahlah, Sungmin tidak mengerti. Tapi mengapa ia jadi merasa bersalah seakan-akan ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat batas? Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kali ini, Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu melepas pandangannya dari Sungmin dan menuju ke kamar ganti.

**###**

Donghae keluar dari kamar bilas. Ruang ganti sudah sepi. Kebanyakan anggota tim akan berganti pakaian saja dan mandi di rumah. Begitu pula Donghae. Akan tetapi, hari ini ia akan jalan-jalan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Jadi ia harus mandi di sini. Ia menuju ke lokernya dan menemukan ternyata masih ada seorang selain dirinya. Cho Kyuhyun. Lokernya berada 2 loker setelah loker Donghae. Ia memperhatikan Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak perkenalan tadi, Donghae sudah yakin ia mengenali orang ini. Tapi Donghae ragu, ia juga tidak punya kesempatan berbicara pada Kyuhyun pada saat latihan.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae.."

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Aku mengenalimu" ucap Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau Putra Mahkota Dinasti Ming ke IX" ucap Donghae. Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut, tak lama keterkejutannya berganti senyuman dan kemudian kekehan kecil.

"Kau anak yang bersama Sungmin 9 tahun yang lalu, tak kusangka kau masih mengenaliku" Kyuhyun membalas dengan pernyataan juga. Kali ini Donghae yang terkejut, Kyuhyun mengingatnya dan Sungmin?

"Ne.. nama saya Lee Donghae" jawab Donghae setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Aku tahu.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Anda tahu?" Tanya Donghae heran, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Tolong jangan seformal itu denganku Donghae-ah.." sejenak Donghae tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi hyung.. bukankah kau sudah lulus S3 di Oxford? Begitulah yang kudengar" ujar Donghae lagi.

"Hmm.. begitulah.. aku memang sudah lulus.." jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Lalu?" kali ini Donghae semakin penasaran.

"Lee Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin?" Donghae mengulangi perkataan Kyuhyun dengan heran. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin. Apakah Sungmin tidak pernah bercerita tentang surat yang kuberikan padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Surat?" kali ini Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memutar otaknya ke Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Surat.. surat.. 'Ah ya! Surat dari pangeran ketika kami menyangka bahwa kami akan ditangkap!' batin Donghae.

"Surat permintaan maaf dan terima kasihmu itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Permintaan maaf dan terima kasih?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Memang sih bagian pertamanya seperti itu, tapi lebih penting bagian akhirnya.

"Ya, surat itu kan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hmm.. apakah Sungmin hanya menyebut seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Seingatku ya.." jawab Donghae.

"Apakah ia pernah membicarakan surat itu lagi padamu?"

"Hmm.. tidak, ia hanya membicarakannya denganku saat itu saja, ketika ahjussi berbaju hitam menghampiri kami 9 tahun lalu"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. 'Yesung benar, sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak mengerti isi sebenarnya surat itu dan sepertinya Sungmin tidak pernah lagi membuka surat itu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah.. maukah kau membantuku?"

"Huh? Apa itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bisakah kau membuat Sungmin membaca surat itu sekali lagi?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Permintaan yang aneh.

"Sepenting itukah suratnya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya, sangat penting. Aku rasa Sungmin akan mengerti jika membacanya sekali lagi" ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya, itupun kalau ia masih menyimpannya" jawab Donghae.

"Mwo? Apakah ia membuangnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah.." Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ohya satu lagi.. apakah ia pernah menyebut-nyebut cincin kerajaan padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Tidak, lagipula seingatku ia tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut cincin.." jawab Donghae. Kyuhyun menghela napas. 'Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar…' batin Kyuhyun gemas.

"Arrasseo.."

"Baiklah hyung.. aku pamit dulu.." ujar Donghae seraya menuju pintu keluar.

"Donghae-ah.."

"Ne?" Donghae yang sudah berada di dekat pintu kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Bisakah kau merahasiakan identitasku? Termasuk dari Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah hyung.. aku akan melakukannya"

Donghae bergegas ke tribun penonton. Menuju ke ketiga sahabatnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan isi surat itu. Surat yang akan menjawab mengapa seorang Putra Mahkota rela menyamar demi seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia bertekad akan menanyakannya malam ini pada Sungmin.

**To Be Continue...**

_Ckckck.. Sungmin.. yeoja itu sebegitu cueknya terhadap surat yang diberikan Putra Mahkota.._

_Nah, kita lihat apakah Donghae berhasil membujuk Sungmin untuk menunjukkan surat tersebut padanya?_

_Dan mengenai cincin kerajaan, apakah yang terjadi pada cincin tersebut? Apakah Sungmin menghilangkannya.. atau bahkan.. Menjualnya?_

_Mind to Read and Review?_

_Gamsahamnidaaa... *deep bow_


	3. Chapter 3

_Anyeeeeoongggg chingudeeeuuulll.._

_Akhirnya chapter 3!_

_Gomawo buat readers.. reviewers.. likers.. dan followers.. Jangmi sayang kalian semuaaa.. *mmuacchh_

_Untuk reviewers.. seperti biasa.. akan Jangmi balas via PM yaa.. agar tidak mengganggu readers yang lain.._

_Kamsahamnidaaaaa... *deep bow_

**HAPPY READING !**

**Chapter 3**

Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berada di sebuah restoran tradisional Korea. Di depan mereka, tersaji 2 piring toppoki, 4 mangkuk ramyeon, 2 piring kimbap, 2 piring mantao serta 3 botol soju. Mereka baru saja selesai karaoke dan merasa sangat lapar. Jadi, disinilah mereka. Memesan berpiring-piring makanan. Apalagi ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mempunyai ruang lambung berlebih, dapat dipastikan mereka akan menambah lagi nanti.

"Waahhh.. aku puas sekali berteriak-teriak tadi.." ujar Ryeowook.

"Yaa… aku juga puassss.." jawab Sungmin.

"Hei ternyata duet kalian bagus sekali.." ujar Ryeowook pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka, sepertinya kami akan mulai rekaman.." kekeh Donghae.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau rekaman bersamamu!" ujar Eunhyuk sadis. Mereka tertawa dan kemudian mulai makan diselingi beberapa obrolan-obrolan ringan. Ternyata mereka memang sangat lapar.

.

.

.

"Min.. apakah kau masih menyimpan surat dari putra mahkota 9 tahun lalu?" celetuk Donghae ketika mereka sudah selesai makan dan beristirahat sejenak sambil meminum soju.

"Surat dari putra mahkota?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran, menatap Sungmin, begitu juga Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengungkit itu Hae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar mendapat surat dari Putra Mahkota?" teriak Ryeowook, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Donghae untuk menjawab.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" tuntut Ryeowook lagi.

Donghae tersenyum menang. Ia tahu topik pancingannya berhasil. Ia yakin Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk akan meneruskannya mencecar Sungmin. Benar saja, Sungmin akhirnya mengalah dan menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Kau gila Lee Sungmin! Mengejek putra mahkota seperti itu! Beruntung kalian tidak dipenjara!" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. kami memang beruntung.. hehee.." jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu dimana surat itu?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Donghae kini mulai menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tertarik. 'Ini dia!' batinnya.

"Huh? Sepertinya masih ada di laci kamarku.. entahlah, aku belum pernah membukanya lagi" jawab Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Bolehkah kami melihatnya Min? Kan jarang-jarang ada surat seperti itu.." bujuk Eunhyuk diikuti tatapan memelasnya yang diimut-imutkan. Tentu saja tidak cocok dengan image Eunhyuk yang selalu judes itu. Jika saja Donghae tidak penasaran dengan surat itu, ia pasti sudah meledek Eunhyuknya.

"Baiklah, lagipula kalian kan akan menginap di rumahku.." ujar Sungmin.

"Yeaaayyyyyy!" teriak Ryeowook girang. Donghae tersenyum menang.

"Aku ikut, aku juga mau lihat" celetuk Donghae.

"Mwo? Kau juga belum lihat?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin belum pernah menunjukkannya padaku" sahut Donghae.

"Arrasseooo.. kita lihat bersama" ujar Sungmin.

**###**

Mereka berempat sudah berada di kamar Sungmin, mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil berbentuk persegi di atas karpet tebal. Sungmin meletakkan nampan berisi cemilan dan minuman di atas meja tersebut kemudian beranjak menuju laci nakasnya. Ia ingat dimana ia meletakkan benda tersebut walaupun hanya tergeletak begitu saja. Sungmin menyimpannya karena kedua benda tersebut terlihat sangat bagus. Lagipula, siapa sih yang akan membuang benda seperti itu? Jarang sekali kan ada orang yang beruntung mendapat benda seperti itu? Sungmin menyimpannya sebagai cindera mata. Sungmin membuka laci ketiganya dan mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen berlapis beludru serta sebuah kotak berlapis beludru berwarna sama, merah dan emas. Ia beranjak menuju meja dan meletakkannya di depan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Huh? Ada kotak juga? Bukan Cuma surat?" celetuk Ryeowook tidak sabar. Ia meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendekat ke arah Ryeowook.

"Itu kotak cincin" sahut Sungmin.

"Huh? Tidak ada isinya?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Isinya disini.." jawab Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan kalung yang selalu dipakainya sejak kecil dan menunjukkannya pada ketiga sahabatnya. Alih-alih liontin, disana ada sebuah cincin emas putih berbentuk mahkota dan bertahtakan berlian. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk ternganga. Ternyata Sungmin menepati janjinya pada Kim ahjussi dengan selalu memakainya. Sebenarnya cincin tersebut sudah muat di jari Sungmin, tapi Sungmin merasa penampilannya sehari-hari tidak cocok dengan cincin itu.

"Cincin kerajaan.." celetuk Donghae.

"Ya.. cincin kerajaan.."Sungmin membenarkan.

"Cincin kerajaan?"kali ini Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Nada suaranya membuat ketiga sahabatnya menatap padanya dengan heran.

"Ne.. wae Hyuk?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang kali ini terlihat gelisah.

"Ani.. tidak apa-apa.. sudahlah.. mari kita buka gulungan perkamen itu.." Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Neee.. kajjaaaaa.." ujar Ryeowook. Ia pun meraih gulungan perkamen dan membukanya lebar-lebar lalu meratakannya di atas meja sehingga mereka bisa membacanya bersama. Mereka semua merapat ke arah Ryeowook, mengelilingi perkamen tersebut dan mulai membaca.

**_Lee Sungmin,_**

**_Aku tahu kau tak mengenalku. Aku ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku atas kejadian satu bulan lalu. Maaf jika memakan waktu lama untuk menemukanmu karena aku tidak mengenalmu. Terima kasih kau telah mengingatkanku atas kesalahanku. Aku sadar aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan aku minta maaf belum bisa menjadi pangeran yang layak seperti apa yang kau tuduhkan padaku._**

**_Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki sikapku dan menjadi lebih baik. Suatu saat, dimana aku sudah layak menjadi pangeran dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik, kita akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu datang, kau akan menjadi pendampingku. Kau harus menungguku. Aku akan menemukanmu dan menjemputmu._**

**_Ingat Lee Sungmin, Kau adalah milikku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku._**

**_Tertanda,_**

**_Putra Mahkota Dinasti Ming IX_**

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan terdiam. Shock. Bagaimana tidak shock jika mereka semua tiba-tiba menjadi salah satu saksi sejarah lamaran seorang Putra Mahkota? Ya, tentu saja mereka menyimpulkan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak menyangka jika isi suratnya seperti itu. Sungmin tidak ingat jika isi suratnya seperti itu. Kini ia mengerti, ya, dia sangat mengerti arti surat itu. Ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya tak percaya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat rumit, menuntut penjelasan darinya. Sungmin menatap ketiganya dalam diam, tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Ia sangat bingung.

"Aa.. aku tidak ingat jika isi suratnya seperti ini.." ujar Sungmin gugup. Memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Min.. itu surat lamaran.." sahut Eunhyuk pelan setelah mengatasi shocknya. Ryeowook masih terdiam. Donghae juga, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti tujuan Kyuhyun masuk ke universitas mereka.

"Aa.. aku tidak tahu.. coba saja kau bayangkan, apakah seorang gadis berusia 11 tahun akan mengerti surat seperti itu?" bela Sungmin.

"Haisshhhh.. jadi seperti itu.. selama ini kau tidak pernah membacanya lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sekalipun sampai kita membukanya lagi hari ini" jawab Sungmin.

"Omoooooooo…. Sahabatku akan menjadi ratu kerajaan ini!" tiba-tiba Ryeowook berteriak mengagetkan semuanya. Sepertinya dia baru kembali dari transnya.

"Yaa! Pelankan suaramu cempreng!" ujar Donghae sadis. Untung saja kedua orang tua Sungmin sedang keluar kota sehingga tidak terganggu. Ryeowook merengut.

"A.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Yah.. sepertinya masa depanmu sudah ditentukan" ujar Eunhyuk

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya.."lirih Sungmin.

"Kau akan mengenalnya Min.. siapa tahu ia sudah ada di sekelilingmu.. Tidak ada yang tahu wajahnya seperti apa kan?" ujar Donghae misterius.

"Huh?" bingung Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk juga menoleh ke arah Donghae yang dibalas Donghae dengan mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah.. aku masih bisa menolaknya nanti, aku akan bicara dengannya saat bertemu dengannya" tambah Sungmin.

"Min.. mengapa kau memakai cincin itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk, tidak menanggapi perkataan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Ini? Ini karena aku telah berjanji pada Kim ahjussi akan selalu membawanya" sahut Sungmin sambil memegang cincin yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Min.. itu cincin kerajaan.." lirih Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. aku tahu.. aku kan sudah bilang tadi.." jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang.

"Apakah kau tahu apa arti cincin kerajaan?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Kali ini selain Sungmin, Donghae dan Ryeowook ikut mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Huh? Molla.. memangnya apa?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Apakah kalian tidak pernah membaca buku sejarah kerajaan?" Tanya Eunhyuk, menatap gemas ketiga sahabatnya.

"Huh? Buat apa membaca buku yang sangat tebal itu?" celetuk Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menghela napas.

"Baiklah, seingatku, cincin kerajaan adalah cincin yang diberikan seorang Raja, Pangeran, ataupun Putra Mahkota kepada pasangan atau calon pasangannya. Cincin itu adalah simbol ikatan antara keduanya. Semua pengawal maupun anggota kerajaan akan mengetahui, menghormati atau bahkan rela berkorban nyawa untukmu jika kau menunjukkan cincin itu pada mereka meskipun mereka tidak mengenalmu. Dan dengan menerima cincin itu.. berarti kau telah menerima lamaran Putra Mahkota" tutur Eunhyuk menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang kini melongo.

"Mw.. mwoo? Ti.. tidak ada yang bilang padaku jika ada hal keterikatan seperti itu.. omoooo.. ottohke?" Sungmin menatap ketiga sahabatnya panik.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa menolaknya Min.." Donghae menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Omooo.. Sungminieee.. yang sabar neee.." Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin. Ia mengerti perasaan Sungmin. Yah, bayangkan saja jika kau harus menikahi orang yang tidak kau cintai atau bahkan tidak kau kenal sama sekali.

**###**

"Wook-ie chagi…" Yesung mendekati Ryeowook seraya memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Op.. oppaa.." wajah Ryeowook memerah. Ia menatap ketiga sahabatnya malu.

"Wae chagi?"

"Kita sedang berada di kantin, oppa.." lirih Ryeowook.

"Ahaha.. tidak apa kan? Apa kabar kalian semua?" kali ini Yesung menyapa Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Dia bersama Kyuhyun.

"Baik hyung.." Donghae menjawab mewakili. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. Setelah membaca surat Sungmin, Donghae belum mendapat kesempatan membicarakannya lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ohya, perkenalkan, ini sepupuku, Kyuhyun. Kyu, Ini Donghae, kau sudah mengenalnya. Sebelahnya Eunhyuk, yeojachingu Donghae, kemudian Lee Sungmin, ia juga anggota tim basket, dan yang ini Ryeowook, aku sudah menceritakannya padamu" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menatap mereka semua satu per satu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu sunbae.." Ryeowook berkata mewakili. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badan juga.

"Apakah kami boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Yesung.

"Oh! Silakan sunbae!" jawab Sungmin. Mereka duduk melingkari meja. Donghae di samping Eunhyuk, kemudian Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Posisi Sungmin kini berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa ia gugup sekali. Mata hazel itu sekali lagi menatapnya seolah-olah akan mengulitinya. Ia bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia harus bisa mengatasi perasaan ini. Mereka memesan makanan sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin yang sedang menyeruput spaghettinya berhenti makan dan menatap Kyuhyun. Donghae diam memperhatikan.

"Ne, wae sunbae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, hanya saja sejak aku masuk kampus ini, aku selalu mendengar namamu disebut-sebut.. kau banyak penggemar heh?" kekeh Kyuhyun, menatap Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, wajahnya mulai memerah.

'Ternyata namja di depannya ini sangat tampan.. apalagi saat tersenyum padaya seperti ini..' batin Sungmin

"Wah sunbae.. kau memang tidak salah.. Sungmin memang punya banyak penggemar.." celetuk Ryeowook, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Ne sunbae.. dia saja yang tidak sadar-sadar" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Kalian kan juga punya banyak penggemar!" sahut Sungmin.

"Ndee.. Tapi kami sudah sadar dari dulu Sungminiee.. makanya kami tidak memberi harapan palsu pada mereka seperti yang kau lakukan.." celetuk Ryeowook.

"Mwooo? Apa maksud kalian?" Sungmin tak terima.

"Yaahh.. seperti membantu mengajari Jungmo mengerjakan PR, atau membantu Taec membereskan bola, membalut luka Nickhun,.. bla.. bla.. blaa.." Eunhyuk menyebutkan satu persatu dengan wajah sinis.

Kyuhyun melongo. 'Sebanyak itukah?' batinnya.

"Yaa! Aku kan hanya menolong mereka.. mereka butuh bantuan.." bela Sungmin.

"Tapi bisa saja kan mereka meminta bantuan orang lain Min?" tambah Donghae.

"Ya Hae! Mengapa kau ikut-ikutan?" sergah Sungmin.

"Itu fakta Min, aku juga laki-laki, aku tahu mereka mendekatimu.." ujar Donghae acuh. Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Wow.. banyak juga ya penggemarmu Min? Sepertinya aku banyak saingan" kekeh Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin melongo. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terlihat antusias. Yesung terkekeh seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Donghae ikut melongo. 'Wow.. level putra mahkota memang berbeda.. ia percaya diri sekali dan dengan entengnya mengucapkan ketertarikannya dengan jelas..' batin Donghae.

"Kau tertarik dengan Sungmin, sunbae?" celetuk Ryeowook antusias.

"Sepertinya begitu.." jawab Kyuhyun enteng, masih menatap Sungmin yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah lagi. 'Apa-apaan orang ini? Kenapa jujur sekali?' batin Sungmin.

"Haahh.. tapi sayang sunbae.. dia sudah ada yang punya… dia.. aww!" Sungmin menyikut Ryeowook. Ia tahu apa yang akan Ryeowook bicarakan. PUTRA MAHKOTA.

"Huh? Kau sudah punya pasangan Min?" kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Lagi, Sungmin seperti merasakan perasaan bersalah menatap mata hazel itu. Ia seperti tergerak untuk menjelaskan, padahal otaknya berfikir 'Mengapa aku harus menjelaskan? Memangnya dia siapa?'

"Ti.. tidak.. aku belum.." gugup Sungmin.

"Dia belum tertarik hal seperti itu sunbae.." tambah Eunhyuk menyelamatkan suasana.

"Huh? Dia belum pernah punya pacar sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum pernah" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Sama sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran, ia lupa kekesalan sebelumnya.

"Sama sekali" tegas Eunhyuk diiringi anggukan Ryeowook dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun merenung. Wajah Sungmin sudah sangat merah kali ini. Berani-beraninya mereka membicarakan hal pribadinya dengan enteng seperti itu.

"A.. apakah diaa.." Kyuhyun ragu.

"Lesbi?" celetuk Ryeowook. Sungmin melotot ke arah Ryeowook.

"Tidak sunbae.. kami sudah pernah menanyakannya" sahut Eunhyuk. Sungmin melotot ke arah Eunhyuk.

"YAA! KALIAAANNN!" Sungmin meledak, wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Ahaahaaaa… sabar Min.." Donghae terbahak, diiringi kekehan yang lainnya, kecuali Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ahahaaa.. Oh iya Sunbae.. benarkah sebelumnya kau berkuliah di Oxford?"Tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Sungmin tidak ngambek. Ia memulai aksi wawancaranya. Yesung melirik Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm ya" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Wooww.. apakah… apakah kau tidak menyesal meninggalkan tempat itu, sunbae?"

"Hum? Tidak, tidak sama sekali, karena aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga disini" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Yesung terkekeh kecil. Donghae tersedak. Sedangkan MinHyukWook menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Mwo? Apa yang lebih berharga?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kalian akan tahu jika sudah saatnya.." jawab Kyuhyun misterius.

**###**

"Jadi kalian sudah membacanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Mereka kini sedang berada di tribun, menunggu giliran latihan.

"Ya hyung.. kami semua membacanya.."

"Berarti sebelumnya dia tidak benar-benar mengerti isi surat itu?"

"Ya, dia baru menyadarinya isi suratnya kemarin" sahut Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm.. jadi itu maksud Ryeowook kemarin, bahwa Sungmin ada yang punya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Baiklah, aku jadi lega. Apa reaksinya?"

"Kalau boleh jujur hyung, sepertinya dia panik dan takut"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Dia merasa tidak mengenalmu.."

"Tapi kau mengenaliku Hae.."

"Aku dulu memang melihatmu hyung, sehingga mengenalimu.. tapi sepertinya tidak begitu dengan Sungmin" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. 'Sepertinya Yesung benar lagi' batinnya.

"Arrasseo"

"Kapan kau akan mengungkap identitasmu padanya hyung?"

"Nanti jika sudah saatnya Hae.. aku ingin dia melihatku apa adanya.." Donghae tersenyum.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku mendukungmu"

"Cincin itu? Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya. Dia selalu memakainya"

"Aku tidak melihat dia memakai cincin kemarin" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Dia menjadikannya liontin kalungnya"

"Arrasseo.. terima kasih Hae"senyum Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama hyung"

**###**

"Hai Min.. apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin. Mereka kini di perpustakaan.

"Hai Kyu sunbae, oh ini, aku mengerjakan tugas dari Lee Seonsangnim.. aku sedang mencari bahannya" sahut Sungmin.

"Boleh ku tahu tugas apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. kami hanya diminta membuat jenis-jenis sistem pemerintahan dan keterangannya" jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memperhatikan buku yang terbuka di hadapan Sungmin.

"Hmm.. kau salah mengambil buku Min.. kau tidak akan menemukannya di buku ini" sahut Kyuhyun menatap buku yang sedang dibaca Sungmin.

"Huh? Jinjja?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sebentar.." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk Sungmin. Tak lama, ia sudah kembali dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

"Coba kau cari di buku ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada Sungmin dan kali ini duduk di hadapannya. Sungmin segera membuka dan menekuni buku tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Woaaaa.. semuanya ada disini! Kau hebat sunbae! Gomawo!" mata Sungmin berbinar menatap Kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya ketika melihat senyuman tulus Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Ia melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan mulai menekuni bukunya lagi.

"Sama-sama Min.. kebetulan aku pernah membacanya.." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Woaa.. kau membaca buku setebal ini?" Tanya Sungmin. Perhatiannya teralih lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. itu termasuk salah satu buku wajib yang harus dibaca olehku"

"Buku wajib?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ya. Buku wajib" Sungmin menanti penjelasan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak berniat menjelaskannya sehingga ia kembali menekuni bukunya. Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya, memakai kaca matanya dan mulai bekerja di depan Sungmin dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup bukunya. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah pukul 5 sore. Sudah saatnya pulang. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun di depannya yang masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Ia terlihat serius sekali sekaligus tampan dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya 'Omoooo.. apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?' batinnya.

"Sunbae? Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kerjaanku" jawab Kyuhyun, masih sibuk mengetik.

"Kau bekerja?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Wae?"Kyuhyun masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa kau hebat sekali bisa mengatur waktumu" ujar Sungmin jujur. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Inilah yang disukai Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin. Sungmin tidak segan-segan mengutarakan isi yang ada di dalam kepalanya pada siapapun. Tidak peduli siapa orang itu.

"Semua orang juga pasti bisa Min" sahut Kyuhyun, masih menatap layar laptopnya.

"Hmm.. mungkin. Baiklah sunbae. Aku pamit pulang dulu" ujar Sungmin seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Min. Sebentar lagi aku selesai"

"Huh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, tapi Kyuhyun masih mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, kali ini lebih cepat.

"Jjaaa.. selesai. Ayo kita pulang" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

'Kita?' batin Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Min.." Kyuhyun menjawab keheranan Sungmin.

"Oh, tidak usah sunbae.. aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula masih ada bus" tolak Sungmin.

"Hmm.. tapi aku lapar.. dan aku sedang tidak ingin makan sendiri.." sahut Kyuhyun, tampak berfikir.

"Ta.. tapi.." Sungmin ragu.

"Sudahlah, kajja.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, membawanya menuju parkiran mobilnya. Mau tidak mau Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun, ia merasa kehangatan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun menjalar sampai ke wajahnya.

**###**

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Hmmm.. biasanya kami makan ramyeon di King Resto, kalau kau mau.." sahut Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kita makan disana" Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya perlahan. Sesekali ia melirik Sungmin yang asyik melihat jalan.

"Woaaa.. ada pasar malam!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. Wajahnya bersinar antusias.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau mau kita makan malam disana saja?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ta.. tapi.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Baiklah.. kajjaa.." Kyuhyun memutar mobilnya, berbalik menuju pasar malam.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bukan apa-apa, Sungmin mengira orang kaya seperti Kyuhyun tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya ke pasar malam seperti itu. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun kaya. Ya, walaupun Sungmin tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia sadar mobil yang ia naiki ini adalah salah satu mobil mewah dan pastinya berharga selangit. Lagipula, mana ada mobil semewah ini diparkir di area pasar malam? Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

Mereka parkir agak jauh dari area pasar malam karena memang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh mobil. Kebanyakan orang-orang pasti datang dengan berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda. Mereka berjalan bersisian dan Kyuhyun kembali mengenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan sampai terpisah dariku, disini ramai sekali, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" ujar Kyuhyun.

"N..nee.. sunbae.." jawab Sungmin gugup, entah karena perkataan Kyuhyun atau genggaman tangannya.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang pasar malam tanpa sekalipun melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Terkadang mereka berhenti untuk makan fish cake tusuk, makan toppoki yang dijual di sepanjang jalan itu, ataupun bermain beberapa permainan di dalamnya. Sungmin senang sekali. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain di pasar malam seperti ini. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sama gembiranya dengannya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa orang se-cool Kyuhyun bisa terlihat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Di tangan Sungmin sudah ada sebuah boneka kelinci besar hasil permainan tembak yang Kyuhyun menangkan. Yah, Sungmin akui Kyuhyun sangat keren dan tampan ketika menembak tadi. Sungmin jadi berfikir, sebenarnya apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun? Dia sangat sempurna..

**###**

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Mereka berada di kedai ramyeon di pinggir jalan. Satu lagi poin plus Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak malu makan di pinggir jalan.

"Sangat. Gomawo sunbae!" ujar Sungmin ceria. Ia benar-benar senang.

"Ya.. ya.. apakah setelah semua ini kau masih akan memanggilku seperti itu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Huh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Panggil aku oppa" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Mw.. mwoo?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayolah Min.. telingaku gatal sekali mendengarmu memanggilku sunbae.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ta.. tapi.." Sungmin ragu.

"Hah.. baiklah jika kau tidak mau.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih. Entah kenapa, Sungmin tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih seperti itu. Hatinya seakan diremas-remas. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Arrasseoo.. Kyuhyun oppa.." lirih Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun kini langsung berubah ceria.

"Jjaaaaa.. mari kita makaann" ujar Kyuhyun ceria seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Ya!" teriak Sungmin marah karena rambutnya berantakan, tapi Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan memakan ramyeonnya dengan semangat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tulus..

**To Be Continue...**

_Kamsahamnida All.._

_Mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hoaheeemmm... Annyeong Chinguuu.. Long time no see!_

_Puasa gini enaknya sih tidur aja yaa.. ahahaa.. tapi ternyata punya PR FF yang belom selese.._

_Seperti biasa, review akan Jangmi bales via PM agar tidak mengganggu reader lain.._

_Gomawo untuk para Reader, Reviewer, Follower dan Favoriter yang sudah berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejak di FF ini.._

_Mian atas keterlambatan update.._

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Sungmin memperhatikan teman-temannya yang mendapat giliran latihan di lapangan dari atas tribun. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat, sebuah handuk tersampir di bahunya. Tangannya menggenggam sebotol air mineral.

"Sungmin!"

"Omo! Oppa! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengagetkannya dari belakang dan menempelkan sebuah kaleng dingin pada pipinya.

"Nih minum ini.. bisa membuat tubuhmu terasa lebih baik" Kyuhyun menyodorkan minuman isotonik kaleng pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo oppa.."

"Kau sendirian? Biasanya ada duo bebek yang menemanimu"

"Duo bebek? Ahahaa.. oppa, mereka bisa mengamuk jika mendengar itu.." kekeh Sungmin.

"Ahahaa.. habis mereka cerewet sekali" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Mereka sedang meliput tim cheerleader, oppa.. nanti mereka menyusul kesini jika sudah selesai"

"Huh? Bukankah saat ini kau sudah selesai latihan? Jadi kau akan menunggu mereka? Sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menunggu bersama Donghae.." jawab Sungmin.

"Donghae?" Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka.

"Ne.. wae oppa?"

"Gwenchana.. arrasseo.. aku pinjam handphonemu" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Buat apa?" heran Sungmin, tapi ia tetap menyerahkan telepon genggamnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil telepon genggam tersebut dan mencari nomor kontak di dalamnya, kemudian menekan tombol panggil. Sungmin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yeobosseyo.. Eunhyuk ssi.. ini aku, Kyuhyun.."

"..."

"Nde aku sedang bersama Sungmin"

"..."

"Sungmin akan pulang bersamaku, jadi kalian duluan saja" Sungmin melotot pada Kyuhyun dan berusaha mengambil telepon genggamnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya yang bebas agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Oppaaaa.." bisik Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan seringai jahil.

"Arrasseo Hyuk.."

"..."

"Nde.. gomawo.. bye"

TUT

Kyuhyun menyerahkan telepon genggam Sungmin yang dibalas dengan pelototan Sungmin.

"Oppaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan? Haiissshh.."

"Mereka tidak keberatan kok" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya, jjaa.. aku ganti baju dulu ne.. sekalian nanti aku akan bilang pada Donghae.. kau mau ganti baju juga?"

"Tentu saja" Sungmin menghela napas pasrah. Kadang-kadang sunbae-nya ini suka berbuat seenaknya, bagaimana jika tadi Sungmin punya janji penting dengan teman-temannya?

"Arrasseo.. kita bertemu lagi disini ne.."

"Ne Oppa.."

**###**

"Kau mau makan apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil.

"Sejak kapan kau mengajakku makan oppa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau mengantarku pulang?" sindir Sungmin.

"Aigooo.. ada yang ngambek.." kekeh Kyuhyun. Sungmin akhirnya ikut tertawa juga karena diledek.

"Uhmmm.. apa ne.. sebenarnya aku mau takoyaki.. tapi mau kembang gula, toppoki dan bibimbap juga.."

"Waah.. kau ini makannya banyak juga yaa" kekeh Kyuhyun. Sungmin cemberut.

"Arrasseo! Kita pulang saja" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahaaaa.. arrasseo Minniee.. kita makan dulu neee.." rayu Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, takut terlihat oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah mengetahuinya hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun memang bermaksud menggoda Sungmin dengan memanggilnya seperti itu. 'Manis sekali..' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Huh oppa? Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka memasuki wahana Lotte World.

"Nde.. bukankah tadi kau bilang mau makan takoyaki, kembang gula, toppoki dan bibimbap?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah, di dalam banyak sekali counter yang menjualnya" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin ke arah pintu masuk dan menyerahkan kartu unlimited pass-nya pada petugas. Sungmin yang bingung akhirnya ikut masuk bersama Kyuhyun.

Menjelang malam, wahana Lotte World ini sangat indah karena lampu-lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan. Sungmin memandang lampu-lampu itu dengan takjub. Ia belum pernah kesini pada malam hari. Suasana disini cukup sepi karena bukan hari libur. Tidak banyak antrian seperti saat terakhir Sungmin kesini bersama teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya ke arah penjual takoyaki dan toppoki. Ia memesan 1 pak takoyaki dan 1 pak toppoki untuk mereka berdua.

"Jjaaa.. ayo kita cari tempat duduk Min.." ujar Kyuhyun setelah mereka mendapatkan kedua makanan tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya.

"Huh? Bukankah disini ada tempat duduk?" heran Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menariknya menjauhi tempat duduk di sebelah kedai.

"Aku tidak mau makan disini.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana?" heran Sungmin.

"Sudahlah.. kita akan makan malam di tempat yang bagus.. Jjaa" ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menariknya sampai ke depan antrian Bianglala. Sungmin melongo.

"Kita akan makan malam disini? Di atas?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nde" senyum Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatapnya tak percaya, tak bisa berkata-kata. Kyuhyun benar-benar penuh kejutan. Sungmin selalu dibuat terpana dengan perilaku dan ide-idenya.

"Jjaaa.. _welcome to special romantic dinner with me_ Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun seraya mempersilakan Sungmin naik, tersenyum lembut. Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Ya! oppa.. apa-apaan itu? Masa special dinner menunya hanya toppoki dan takoyaki?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan saking malunya. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan kemudian Mereka masuk ke Bianglala.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaaa... neomu yeopputaaa.." teriak Sungmin ketika mereka beranjak ke titik tertinggi. Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin yang menempel pada kaca kapsul bianglala.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sangat! Aku belum pernah naik bianglala di saat malam.. gomawo opppaaaa saranghaaeeee" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan 'saranghae' tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia membatu saking kagetnya. Sungmin yang tersadar cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Eh.. mi mian oppa.. a.. aku" Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Gwenchana Min.. aku bersedia kok kalau kau berkata saranghae padaku setiap hari" kekeh Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin jahil.

"Mwo? Aa.. Ii.. itu hanya kiasan saja oppa.. karena aku sangat senang.." lirih Sungmin gugup.

"Jinjja?" senyum Kyuhyun jahil.

"Ne.. neee.. oppa lihat! Namsan tower terlihat jelas dari sini!" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia kembali menghadap jendela agar Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajahnya yang saat ini sangat mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Min.. cepat makan.. nanti keburu dingin" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan dengan semangat mengambil sepotong takoyaki yang diletakkan di antara keduanya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali Min.." kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar oppa.. kau benar-benar brilian! Kuakui ini memang makan malam paling hebat yang pernah aku alami!" ujar Sungmin semangat. Ia memasukkan sepotong toppoki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Uhmmm.." Sungmin mengangguk dan menatap Kyuhyun yakin, mulutnya penuh toppoki, sibuk mengunyah.

"Aigooo.. kau ini seperti anak kecil saja.. belepotan begitu" kekeh Kyuhyun seraya mengusap ujung bibir Sungmin yang belepotan saus toppoki kemudian menjilat jarinya. Sungmin tertegun sesaat dan kemudian langsung mengarahkan jarinya ke mulutnya.

"Ji..jinjaa? apakah masih ada, oppa?" tanya Sungmin yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

"Sudah tidak ada.. sudah, habiskan, kalau kau masih lapar nanti kita mampir ke Taegu Bibimbap" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo.. eh? Kau tidak makan oppa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku nanti saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo.. pantas saja kau kurus kering begitu oppa.. jjaaa.. aaaa" ujar Sungmin seraya mengarahkan toppoki di tangannya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menghindar.

"Oppaaa.. ayo makaaannn" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Jauhkan toppokimu itu Min, aku tidak suka pedas" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Tahu begitu kan tadi kita tidak usah beli toppoki"

"Gwenchana.."

"Arrasseo.. jjaa.. aaaa" kali ini Sungmin menyodorkan takoyaki pada Kyuhyun dan berhasil menyuapinya.

"Naaahh.. kau harus banyak makan oppa!" ujar Sungmin menambahkan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh takoyaki.

.

.

.

"Oppa, gomawo buat semuanya ne.. aku sangat kenyang!" ujar Sungmin seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Bagaimana tidak kenyang jika ia tadi masih membeli kembang gula dan memakan semangkuk penuh bibimbap?

"Nee.. cheonman.." kekeh Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Sungmin.

"Terima kasih juga karena telah mengantarku oppa.. ohya.. kau mau masuk dulu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak usah, sudah malam, nanti aku mengganggu orang tuamu.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo.. sampai jumpa oppa"

"Sungmin?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata eommanya, Leeteuk yang memanggilnya. Eommanya terlihat membawa belanjaan.

"Eomma? Darimana selarut ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hanya ke supermarket di seberang sana, eomma lupa membeli kecap asin" Mata Leeteuk kini beranjak pada namja yang berdiri di depan putrinya dan menatapnya sungkan.

"Oohh.."

"Nugu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"Omo.. mian eomma.. Minnie lupa, kenalkan eomma.. ini Cho Kyuhyun, sunbae Sungmin" ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan. Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini hal baru, Sungmin belum pernah mengajak namja manapun selain Donghae ke rumah. Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dan postur tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjumma.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." ucap Kyuhyun sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Lee Jung Soo imnida.. tapi biasanya aku dipanggil Teukie.." senyum Leeteuk.

"Teuki ahjumma.. saya sunbae Sungmin, saya kesini mengantar Sungmin pulang"

"Omoo.. mengantar Sungmin?" Leeteuk melirik putri satu-satunya yang kini terlihat salah tingkah. Nada bicara Leeteuk lah yang membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. 'Eommanya itu pasti berfikiran macam-macam!' batin Sungmin.

"Nde ahjumma.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo.. kenapa kita bicara di tengah jalan begini? Minnie! Kau ini.. kenapa Kyuhyun tidak disuruh masuk?Jjaa.. Ayo masuk"

"Eh? Itu.."

"Saya sudah mau pulang ahjumma.. ini sudah malam.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo.. aku belum selesai denganmu.. jjaa" Leeteuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membawanya masuk ke rumah. Sungmin hanya menghela napas pasrah. Selamat Cho Kyuhyun! Kau memasuki ruang interogasi!

.

.

.

"Yeoboooo.. aku pulaangg" teriak Leeteuk. Ia mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk. Kangin, appa Sungmin yang sedang menonton tv menghampiri Leeteuk karena melihat ada tamu.

"Nugu?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri kembali ketika melihat appa Sungmin dan membungkuk 90 derajat memperkenalkan diri dengan intonasi suara formal. Membuat Leeteuk dan Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.."

"Ahaha.. aigooo.. kau ini formal sekali Kyuhyun-ah.. Sungmin appa bukanlah pejabat penting negara, tak usah seformal itu" kekeh Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan tawanya. Menurut Sungmin, tadi itu Kyuhyun lucu sekali.

"Dia sunbaeku di kampus, appa.." ujar Sungmin.

"Sunbae?" Kangin mengernyitkan dahinya. Layaknya Leeteuk, Kangin juga belum pernah melihat putrinya membawa seorang namja selain Donghae ke rumah mereka.

"Tadi Kyuhyun mengantar Minnie pulang, jadi ku suruh saja masuk.. Min, tolong buatkan teh"

"Arrasseo eomma" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan berbisik "Good luck oppa.." kemudian berdiri menuju dapur diiringi tatapan heran Kyuhyun. 'Apa maksudnya?' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin menuang air di teko air dan meletakkannya di atas kompor sambil terkikik kecil. Ia tahu kejadiannya akan begini. Orang tuanya itu memiliki stok rasa penasaran yang melebihi kapasitas. Oleh karena itu, ia tadi mengucapkan "Good Luck" pada Kyuhyun karena orang tuanya pasti akan menginterogasinya. Dari dapur, Sungmin bisa mendengar apa saja yang ditanyakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya hanya sekitar Sungmin, tapi kini sudah merembet ke hal-hal lain. Bahkan saat ini mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang pengangguran. Kangin appa terlihat bersemangat mengutarakan pendapatnya dan berdiskusi dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga memperhatikan bahwa Kyuhyun sepertinya mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang berlebih. Kyuhyun dengan mudah berbicara dan beradaptasi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Saat Kyuhyun berbicara, Sungmin dapat merasakan kharisma yang keluar dari perkataan dan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.. Orang ini begitu sempurna..

**###**

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berjalan di lorong kelasnya. Mereka akan mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Mereka sungguh menarik perhatian para penghuni kampus hanya dengan berjalan sepanjang lorong. Yah, walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak berniat seperti itu. Mereka sedang melewati ruang dosen ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari sana.

"Siang Min.. Hyuk.. Wook.."

"Siang sunbae.." ucap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Siang Kyuhyun sun.. oppa.." lirih Sungmin ketika mendapatkan Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya mendengar sebutan yang akan dilontarkan Sungmin.

Mendengar Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan oppa, kedua sahabatnya melotot menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Sungmin pasrah. Setelah ini pasti ia akan diintrogasi oleh kedua sahabatnya yang memang mempunyai bakat untuk mengintrogasi orang. Benar saja, ketika sampai di kelas, kedua sahabatnya itu langsung menyudutkannya. Beruntung sang dosen belum datang.

"Oppa? Sejak kapan kalian jadi sedekat itu?" tembak Eunhyuk langsung.

"Aa.. aa…" gugup Sungmin.

"Hai kalian, sedang apa? Sepertinya tegang sekali" Donghae menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sepertinya ia baru saja makan siang untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Minnie memanggil Kyuhyun sunbae dengan sebutan oppa" sahut Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kalian sedekat itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Itu yang baru saja kami tanyakan sebelum kau menginterupsi Fishy" ujar Eunhyuk ketus. Donghae mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi?" tuntut Ryeowook. Sungmin menatap gugup ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ng.. sejak.. sejak kami ke pasar malam 3 minggu lalu.." lirih Sungmin.

"KALIAN KE PASAR MALAM BERSAMA?" Koor ketiga sahabatnya, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatap ke arah mereka, membuat Sungmin panik.

"Ssstttttt… akan aku jelaskan" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan ketiga sahabatnya. Akhirnya Sungmin menceritakan semuanya pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kau tertarik padanya" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum.

"Huh? Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" Sungmin bertanya. Kali ini Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Jelas sekali Min, kau belum pernah menceritakan seorang namja seperti itu.. kau.. banyak memujinya" tambah Ryeowook.

"Be.. benarkah?" wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia tidak menyadari jika ia sering memuji Kyuhyun.

"Hm. Tapi aku masih meragukan Kyuhyun sunbae" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Wae? Kyuhyun hyung orang yang baik" protes Donghae. Eunhyuk mengernyit, tidak biasanya Donghae membela seorang namja yang mendekati salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat" sergah Eunhyuk mengabaikan protes Donghae.

"Hm. Aku juga merasa seperti itu.. Ini memang terlalu cepat. Bukankah kita baru mengenal Kyuhyun sunbae kurang lebih 2 bulan? baiklah.. aku akan coba menanyakannya pada Yesung oppa" ujar Ryeowook.

"Lagipula Min.. bagaimana dengan Putra Mahkota?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Itu yang aku takutkan Hyuk.. aku takut aku tidak akan bisa menolak Putera Mahkota.." lirih Sungmin sedih.

"Hei, santai saja, bukankah saat ini dia belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya padamu? Berharap saja dia melupakanmu. Toh sudah hampir 10 tahun yang lalu.. Pikirkan saja Kyuhyun sunbae yang sekarang di hadapanmu.." ujar Ryeowook ceria.

"Huh? Kau benar juga Wook-ie.." ujar Sungmin, kini lebih ceria. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Jangan terlalu berharap.." celetuk Donghae, mematahkan harapan mereka.

"Ya! Kau merusak suasana!" teriak Ryeowook.

###

"Oppa… aku mau bercerita.." Ryeowook memulai jurusnya. Saat ini ia sedang makan malam bersama Yesung.

"Hm? Ada apa chagi.. ceritakan saja.."

"Ini mengenai Sungmin.. dan Kyuhyun sunbae" Yesung menatap Ryeowook, ia sedikit kaget.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

"Ummm.. entahlah, kau jangan bilang-bilang pada Kyuhyun sunbae ya.. aku merasa Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun sunbae" ujar Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya. 'Kyuhyun pasti akan terbang ke awang-awang jika aku menceritakan ini' pikirnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu chagi? Bukankah seharusnya kau gembira karena akhirnya sahabatmu itu jatuh cinta?"

"Ummm.. bukan seperti itu oppa.. aku hanya tidak mau Sungmin tersakiti.. aku tahu dia belum pernah punya pengalaman sama sekali.. aku ingin sebelum dia terlalu jauh…"

"Kyuhyun orang yang sangat baik. Aku pastikan itu Chagi" Yesung tersenyum dan memotong perkataan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan aku tahu seberapa besar ia mengagumi, menyayangi, dan mencintai Sungmin" tegas Yesung. Kali ini mata Ryeowook membelalak kaget.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun sunbae mencintai Sungmin?"

"Ya" Yesung mengangguk mantap.

"Jinjja? Kau yakin oppa?" tuntut Ryeowook.

"Sangat yakin"

"Dan dia juga kagum pada Sungmin?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Hal itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya chagi.. kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Kyuhyun"

"Baiklah, aku lega sekarang" Ryeowook menghela napas.

"Aku tidak menyangka ikatan persahabatan kalian sekuat itu. Aku kagum" celetuk Yesung.

"Huh?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"Aku tahu kau dan sahabat-sahabatmu ingin mengorek informasi tentang Kyuhyun dariku, apa aku salah?" Yesung tersenyum jahil menggoda kekasihnya. Wajah Ryeowook memerah.

"Mwo? Kau sudah tahu, oppa?" Ryeowook menunduk.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bodoh, kau tahu?"

"Mianhae oppa.." lirih Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana chagi.. sampaikan salamku pada mereka.."

"Ne oppa… akan kusampaikan" lirih Ryeowook malu.

**###**

"Sungmin tertarik padamu" ujar Donghae. Mereka kembali berada di tribun lapangan basket.

"Aku tahu.." Kyuhyun nyengir lebar. Donghae terkekeh.

"Pasti Yesung hyung sudah memberitahumu" kekeh Donghae.

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"Perlu kau tahu.. Sungmin masih ragu.." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masalah surat darimu 9 tahun yang lalu.."

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Yah.. dia ragu apakah ia akan menyakiti hati Putra Mahkota jika tahu bahwa ia menyukaimu.."

"Huh? Aku kan orang yang sama?"

"Dia kan tidak tahu jika kau orang yang sama dengan Putra Mahkota" Donghae memutar bola matanya. 'Ternyata Kadang-kadang Putra Mahkota bisa bodoh juga' pikirnya.

"Oh!" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa! Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini? Dia memperkenalkan diri seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang berbeda demi Sungmin yang melihat dirinya apa adanya. Sungmin pasti merasa sangat bersalah saat ini karena berfikir telah mengkhianati sang Pangeran. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia berfikir Sungmin memang sangat baik, Sungmin masih saja memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Sungmin takut menyakiti orang itu. Padahal bisa saja Sungmin egois tidak mau tahu menahu tentang isi surat tersebut dan mementingkan hatinya saja.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Akan aku atur Hae, nanti pada hari pelantikanku. Dia akan tahu pada saat yang tepat. Sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah hyung" jawab Donghae

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

_Hwaaaaa... Chapter 4 udah release!_

_Terima kasih semuanyaaa.. Jangmi akan berusaha membalas review yang sudah ada.._

_Mind to Review?_

_Gamsahamnidaaa... *deep bow_


End file.
